HIP2M5: Mortum's Keep
Mortum's Keep is the fifth and final level of the Dominion of Darkness. Most of the level takes place within a castle, yet there are also some outdoor areas and flooded Zombie-infested tunnels. There is a large power generator at the end of the level, which must be shut down by the player, in order to foil the enemy plans. Quick Level Completion Coming soon... Walkthrough Coming soon... The power generator at the end of the level will be somewhat tricky to deal with, as it Lightning Traps will electrocute you if you wander into the open area that it is guarding, which includes the exit out of the level. But it does take a second or so to wind up and send out the electricity, and if you leave its range, it will miss; and this is the key to destroying the generator. After taking out the Shamblers and Ogres in the area, you will have to trigger the generator once (to buy you a little bit of time), leap over the fence while the generator is recharging, push the button on the front of the generator's panel, and leap back over the fence and back out of the danger zone before the next jolt of electricity kills you. Following this, more Shamblers appear, and you have the option of diving into the exit before the Shamblers take you out. On Hard and Nightmare difficulty, you will be low on supplies, so ration them carefully. Differences from Easy to Normal Coming soon... Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare Coming soon... Episode Completion Text Secrets * #1): 'In the room before the silver key room, go up the stairs and jump on top of the crates, then on top of the ones next to the door: a door will open revealing a teleporter to the top of the room, where you can collect a ''Quad Damage.' * '#2): After opening the silver key door and reaching the path overlooking the starting point, jump on top of the gate to open a small alcove containing Cells'' and the 'Mjolnir. * #3): In the room with the door that opens via two shootable buttons, jump onto the button in the middle of it to open a door to one of the buttons, where a 100 Health is guarded by a pair of Ogres. * #4): ' In the room of the gold key door, shoot the demon face above the archway to open the cage next to it and collect the ''Nails.' You can quickly jump on the bar as it rises so you can jump on the columns siding the archway and collect the '[[Cell (Q1)|'Cells']].' * '#5): On secret #4, instead of jumping to the 'Cells ''jump to the wooden wall on the other side, revealing a secret containing a [[Red Armors|'Red Armor']].' * '#6): ' Past the gold key door, right below the platform where you are there is a barely visible button. Press it to open a secret on the other side of the room containing a 'Yellow Armor. Glitches *There are three Spike Mines which don’t teleport into the map. Deathmatch Differences Coming soon... External Links Coming soon... Video Quake 1 Scourge Of Armagon - Episode 2 (Dominion Of Darkness) - Map 5 (Mortum's Keep)|The Walkthrough of Mortum's Keep. Category:Scourge of Armagon levels